


as it falls

by estrella30



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estrella30/pseuds/estrella30





	as it falls

New j2 for my starbaby, [](http://starstillwonder.livejournal.com/profile)[**starstillwonder**](http://starstillwonder.livejournal.com/) , who wanted "jared and jensen, an R&R weekend in L.A. during filming, with rimming, pls?" and who I can never, ever say no to because I loves her. I hope you have a wonderful trip, baby, and when you return we shall drink and smish and squee about the j's in person asap. Got it?

*kiss kiss*

Thanks to [](http://moosesal.livejournal.com/profile)[**moosesal**](http://moosesal.livejournal.com/) for the super speedy and kickass beta. Thank you, love!

(also, I'm using this for the 'curve' prompt for [](http://slashfic25.livejournal.com/profile)[**slashfic25**](http://slashfic25.livejournal.com/) because when I saw that prompt, all I wanted was to write a fic that had something to do with the 'curve of his hip' which is in here, so yes. I now deem it prompt-appropriate *nods*)

 **Title** \- as it falls  
 **Pairing** \- JA/JP  
 **Rating** \- NC17  
 **Word count** \- 1250 or so

 

 

_**as it falls** _

 

 

Jared's apartment in L.A. is on the penthouse level, high up and far away from the city around it. It's a big building--floor to ceiling windows, gleaming marble floors. People always coming and going. The doorman knows Jensen now as well as he knows Jared. He smiles and nods when they get there, calling for their bags and sending them up with a smile and a tip of his hat.

The penthouse seems empty in comparison to the overstuffed couches and floor plants in the lobby. Bright, waxed, hardwood floors and just a few pieces of randomly placed furniture. Jensen's shoes echo across the living room. He swears he can hear rain hitting against the roof, but he knows that's crazy. It's too far away, too much else going on outside. He closes his eyes and listens, trying to separate the drops hitting the windows from everything else around them.

Jared's bedroom is tucked up high in the loft. There's a thick, oak ladder leading up to the bed, which sucks trying to navigate after a few drinks, or when you're bone-deep tired from shooting all week and just want to pass out for the night. More than once Jensen's told Jared to go on up without him, and then passed out on the couch, his head leaning back against the cushions. Jared would have to come down in the middle of the night, coaxing Jensen up the steps with sleepy words and steady hands.

Once he's up there though, Jensen never wants to go back down. He feels like he could spend hours there. Days. Who the hell knows how long, just twisted up in Jared's crimson and navy sheets, listening to the rain pound against the ceiling and feeling Jared's chest move under his cheek with each, long, slow breath.

These are their weekends. The time for them to relax. It has nothing to do with work, or the show, or the station. There's no Eric or Sandy, no Chris or Steve or Tommy. It's just them--not the people they pretend to be in public, but who they really are.

Just the two of them. Jensen and Jared and a bottle of water tipped over on the floor next to the bed from when Jensen knocked it over with his foot the night before. Just the smell of heat and sex, the feel of Jared's hands on his skin, come and sweat dried and sticky on Jensen's belly.

Jensen says, "Hey," and feels Jared shift under him, his hands big and warm on Jensen's back. They move down to settle on the curve of Jensen's hip, and he lifts his head and kisses Jared lazily, slowly, because it's still only Saturday morning, and he can hear it raining out.

"Hey," Jared says back, lips warm and dry against his, tongue slicking across his lips. Jensen rolls to his side and pulls Jared along so they're lying facing each other. The sheets are caught around Jensen's legs; Jared's stubble scratches his mouth when he kisses him just there, just under the line of his jaw where his skin is warm and tastes like cinnamon and spice.

Jensen slips two fingers into Jared's mouth and watches his eyes go dark. Jared sucks on his fingers, separates them with his tongue, and Jensen wonders if there's anyone else in the world who knows just how fucking filthy that mouth can be. The things he's heard, the things Jared's said to him, deep and soft in his ear, his voice gone low and broken. Even now when Jensen slips his fingers out, drags them down Jared's chest, spit trailing over sweat slick skin, Jared whispers, "Do it. Come on, Jen. Gimme your hand, your mouth, come on."

The sheets rustle as Jensen lifts up, taking Jared by the shoulder and nudging him over on the mattress. Jared's body quivers. His head is twisted to the side and he's panting into the quiet, morning air, shifting up as Jensen straddles the back of his thighs, choking out a moan as Jensen presses him back down, one hand warm and solid against the small of his back.

"Lie still," Jensen says quietly. Jared sucks in a breath as Jensen slides down and pats Jared's hip, curling his fingers around his thigh with one hand, tracing the other down the small of his back, to the dip just below his waist. Jensen fumbles in the covers until the finds the bottle of lube, drizzling a little on his fingers, before pressing against Jared, feeling him shake and moan under his hands.

"Yeah, yeah. Do it, Jen. Come on. I want you to fuck me," Jared breathes. He shoves up, back, waiting for Jensen who just shakes his head and moves his other hand from Jared's thigh, up higher.

"Wait," Jensen whispers. "Not yet."

His finger is surrounded by heat and pressure, by Jared who's pushing back slowly, his chest rattling with every harsh, shallow breath. Jensen slides his finger out and Jared gasps, moans, but before he can say anything Jensen dips his head, slides his finger back in, and presses his tongue, _right there,_ right next to his knuckle.

"God, _god_ , holy fuck." Jared's voice is raw and broken as his body jerks up, pushes back. Jensen just presses in deeper, moves his finger out and slides his tongue further in, feeling Jared against him, hot and dark, and Jensen realizes he never needs anything more than this.

He wants to have Jared, to touch him and fuck him and put his hands and mouth on every inch of Jared's body. He wants to kiss the skin on the inside of his elbow, suck his cock, press his fingers deep inside until Jared can't focus, can't think, can't do anything but say Jensen's name.

Jensen wants everything, and he fucks Jared with his fingers and tongue and does just that. He takes it all until Jared is biting out curses and prayers, panting and falling onto the sheets, the hair stuck to his forehead and his eyes glazed over, completely fucked out and used.

Jared rolls onto his back, arms thrown wide, and Jensen doesn't know what he wants to do first. Rub his cock on Jared's belly until he comes, or fuck him right now, just like this, when he's still slippery hot from Jensen's mouth and hands. Jared blinks up at him, mouth slack and pupils blown wide, and when he says his name, when he licks his lips and murmurs, "Jensen," soft and quiet like it's a secret between just the two of them, Jensen lowers his head and kisses Jared's mouth, their skin pressing together on top of the sweat-damp sheets.

Jared bites the corner of Jensen's mouth softly. Runs his hand through the back of Jensen's hair and slides a knee between Jensen's legs, rolling him onto his side. He smiles down at Jensen then, eyes a little wicked and wild, and Jensen lies back as Jared's mouth moves down his throat, across his chest, his lips soft and wet.

Jensen drags his heel up the sheets, lets his legs fall open, and closes his eyes. He thinks about how it's the morning, how it's only Saturday, and all the time they have left to do nothing but this.

Jared breathes Jensen's name and kisses his belly. The loft is dark and there's rain falling against the windows. Jensen can hear it.

 

-end-


End file.
